ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimate Dragon Knight/Archive 3
(humain/effet) détruser les cartes de l'adversaire. Logo Hey UDK. I made a 135x155 pixel logo (Wiki.png) for the new Monaco skin. I hope you like it. If you want me to make any changes to it, and/or of you want me to make a wide banner image to use in signatures, let me know on my talk page. JoePlay (talk) 23:53, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Uploading Hey How do you, upload images. I paste the picture on a new page in "Paint" and then upload it...what do you do and are there other ways. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 13:20, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * User:Yugi Muto (the one I am trying to help) does not have "paint" so...thanks anyway. :) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 02:53, 22 June 2008 (UTC) * Did u ask the expert one (me)? (lol) Actualy, I don't have any idea about the programs, but I'm gonna search about these u told me in the following days. --Ace of Return 16:33, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Yo I have a problem Someone under the IP address of 97.115.183.214‎ is editting some of my cards into his own. This person changed my name on the cards into Will the Ancient Keyblade Master. Can you please do something about it? --Ryuu the Ancient Keyblade Master 20:44, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Hi I know this has nothing to do with you but do you think I should have a Structure Deck on the Elemental Dragons I created? Airblade86 03:02, 2 September 2008 (UTC) How do you create that colorful user page? Airblade86 (Talk) 19:17, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Cards How do you post cards? Hunter656565 Hunter656565 00:48, 3 October 2008 (UTC)Hi! you are the creator of "The Gigantic Swamp". I really want to know how did you made that card. the page: http://www.yugiohcardmaker.net/ doesn't work anymore, how can I do Yugioh card? I apologize because my english is not too well XDHunter656565 00:48, 3 October 2008 (UTC) New User Hello Ultimate Dragon Knight, this is the new Yu-Gi-Oh Card Marker User, A3L, to ask you something. I have some cards made in my computer at home and upload them here can you me by this Saturday. Thank you for your help. Turbo Warrior This card already exists in the OCG so I think you should rename your version, Blackstone Dresden 21:08, 19 October 2008 (UTC) YCMW What was/is the purpose of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia by definition?. Respond here. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:48, 7 December 2008 (UTC) * Hello..look up please ^. :) Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe a stupid question, but better safe than sorry Hello UDK. I've noticed the message about the new guidelines and i'm currently changing some of my cards to fit these guidelines, but there's still one thing i was wondering about when it comes to the "Rule of 2000". When it says that you have to make some sort of special conditions on a card to reduce it's power, i understand the fact that you can't just put it's ATK at 2000 or above on a level 4 or below monster without having some sort of negative thing put on it. But, would you say that changing the level of the monster from like 5 to 7 would count as a "Special Requirement", or do i have to give it some sort of negative effect like "This card cannot be Special Summoned" or something similar for it to count as a Special Requirement? Just though i'd ask, better safe than sorry. Maxuz 14:34, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Structure Deck How do you create a structure deck? I'm new here. Please Tell Me how to trancefer images to this website.And Please leave me directions on how to create a yugioh card. Help Me (Please) If you look at my cards I have created (Ancient Knight and Ancient Soldier) they dont look like real cards. How do you fix it. I have fixed it my self. Thanks anyway. Go ahead If you can make the forum more attractive, go for it. I don't think many people see it, so anything that would make it stand out more would be a benefit. Chaos_josh 04:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Uh . . . Okay. I'll talk. It's just every second of my life these days, I've been busy. But I'll find time. Oh yeah, and let me guess. This is about the silly cards, yes?--The Mad Dr.Quack 20:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Just what I wanted to here! Okay, buzz kill time. Yes the wikia has grown...like a tumer. Because of the lack of man-power (those users who do things to benefit the site), I had to recruit a user(who really hasn't been on that much, but may in the future) and help Chaos josh make some decisions over the Yu-Gi-Oh! IRC (I was orginally a user there only). This site lacks quite a few things and depending on how long you are here, I may be able to mention some that can be added. Respond if interested. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) * Doesn't seem to be working very well, try the YGO IRC. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ** Make a forum discussing changes you think should be made, then post them on that note tab thing that every user will see, so it can be discussed. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 00:01, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Need some help with pics for your cards? Hey, if you ever need help with pics for your cards, just ask me and I'll be glad to help! --Miyazaki11 00:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC)Miyazaki11 im embarrassed i feel ya. anyway, this is kind of an embarrassing moment now. I've been doing it for so long, and all the other admins didnt seem to mind the original names. wierd... -XD Master 23:00, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :mkey. in the meantime, ya might wanna do something about the Devil Type n similar ones since u're so concerned. -XD Master 23:05, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :I know. guess they didn't know that Devil was the Japanese name. Too much 4Kids I guess (I made "4Kids" the card a Satanist/Evil as a joke) n now it's Over 10,000 lolz how long hav u been out? :wow around the same time I joined. creepy... -XD Master 23:22, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::heh. i feel ya there too man. ...probably a stupid question seeing how busy u're gonna be but, wanna join some of my other projects? -XD Master 23:27, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::might as well. You-know-who does it all the time with the real cards lolz --XD Master 23:39, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::yeah, guess it is. well i shud probably get goin for the day before mom blows an artery lol --XD Master 00:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) O yeah, I noticed that 4Kids used Chthonian in place of Hell for some of 's cards. --XD Master 23:29, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Card in Aquatic Sanctuary hey, I am helping out making cards for Aquatic Sanctuary. Due to the fact that I am not a good artist, got bad ratings for drawing my images and not wanting to print images from other sites, I decided to leave the images of my cards blank from now on. There is this card called "Provoked Swordfish" in the Aquatic Sanctuary booster pack with no card image. If anyone makes an image for any of my cards for now on (I will tell you, which ones are made by me), all credit of making that card goes to the person who gave the card an image. If anyone is willing to do this, leave a message at the water cooler or in my user's talk. *p.s. for provoked swordfish, a prefer image is an image of a swordfish. I hope it is obvious Oooxp 02:35, 24 March 2009 (UTC)Oooxp A n00bish problem...? Where's the Create New Page section? I can't find it for some reason! I mean, I can find the Guidelines and the Help topic... --KendoSword 12:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Whoops, found it. Never mind. ^^; I made my Tough Turtle card wrong. Do you know how I could fix it? I have to go now. Be back at 4:00. If I made a mistake on my newest card, I'll be back later...at that time. troublemaker dont bother with Dan1592's cards. He always does that. The admins even have trouble with him. --XD Master 20:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :lol, ya didnt sound like an admin then. U're probably my age, if not older ^_^ rofl --XD Master 20:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::true, but for security reasons I cant really do that can I? lol sorry --XD Master 21:09, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::: ;O_O; no. f-ing. way. Me, a permit-driver, taking orders from a post-preteen... now im REALLY embarrassed... (goes emo in a corner, only without the knife) --XD Master 21:40, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the help now i will need your help again can you hellp me on my mushroom-ring set and my upcoming Star wars one aslo your friends can help too... like your ideas there aslo great poker11 ace Poker11ace 21:38, 24 March 2009 (UTC) serpent help I'll help you --Poker11ace 22:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) poker11ace ps can you aslo help me with tracking down mario pixs and sonic pixs plz Help *Perhaps. My time is invested in a lot of different things lately, but I can assist where possible. Danny Lilithborne 00:36, 26 March 2009 (UTC) **This is something that is commonly done with bots, which I am unfamiliar with. You should ask someone, possibly on Wikipedia, with the knowledge of how to operate one. I simply do not have the time or werewithal to accomplish something like that manually. Danny Lilithborne 00:53, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ***I'm afraid I'm going to have to object to that. I have a card called "Hell's Palace - Elysium" and because of the nature of the character who uses it, dumbing the card name down would detract from my intent. Danny Lilithborne 02:00, 26 March 2009 (UTC) copyright problems hey this is a wiki site after all it is allowed this doesn't seem right thought cutting card from other sites you can't make the cards on this site only on yugiohcardmaker.net so hey it the only way to transfrer. signed Poker11ace 03:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) poker11ace I want to become a berucart hi as the it says i want to become one Signed Poker11ace 04:02, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Poker11ace Bot thing You can do that bot thing. But I do not know what you mean.--Blackwing11 21:46, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I dont mind the whole botting thing, its not a problem to me! --Miyazaki11 22:22, 26 March 2009 (UTC)Miyazaki11 Neither problem. --King of Pain 20:00(Brazil horary), 26 March 2009 (UTC) If it helps, go ahead with it. Arachobia 12:41, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Quotes I don't believe it is needed, but do what you like. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:57, 26 March 2009 (UTC) * What do you think of the Forum and of these two cards: Ancient Gear Scrapscavenger and Ancient Gear Gigas? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 01:59, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ** Can you make sure that Mario Bros and Bowser Bros can't be moved. Apparently the period that is Dan#### always puts at the end messes with internal links, according to CJ. (Note: Dan#### has been doing this forever and we keep telling him to stop, this is one of many things he does that causes problems.) Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 01:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) *** Seeing as most of the "gang" is here, I think we should invite them to the IRC. CJ and I use to go on, Bluedog does (he's an experienced user, which is the reason I include him), you do, I do...now we just need sterica. After that, we just need a time. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Bot and IRC Well its a good idea,its like to clean pages no?,from what i understood,so yes im agree,that way we can get rid of pathetic or bad created pages or leave messages to that pages autors so they can clean them up before they are deleted no?,anyways im agree. --Booster master 18:08, 26 March 2009 Booster master Permission? *Umm... I don't have admin status on this Wikia. You can do whatever you like. Danny Lilithborne 05:20, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Can i use the type Nazi Proposed New Unit Type: Great One Great Ones are a creature type I'm suggesting. They are generally giants, ogres, trolls or any similar creatures. Very few Great Ones are of a lower level than 5 star, and most have very high ATK and/or DEF points coupled with powerful effects. They can either provide help to smaller monsters or band together to make incredibly strong armies. April Fools That was a good one ultimate dragon knight Oooxp 00:20, 2 April 2009 (UTC)Oooxp I'm around. I noticed that you were back, so I didn't make an effort to get on. I'm not really inactive, it's just that I don't have much inspiration for new cards anymore, ya know? Not that I want to leave, though. Plus the recent activity has been a bit more than I could check. But I'll still be here occasionally. (PS: Anime is addicting)Chaos_josh 05:33, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I'm Back? Well, I haven't realy left. I just got a bit overwhelmed by the wicki activity (going from basicly me to a few thousand in about 3 moungths or so). I had to remove myself for a bit to regain my sanity, but I wasen't totaly gone. I mean, while I was "away" I did my Contra cards and Montang (which I finaly finished up on Contra). Anyways, I was thinking about Project: New Beginings, our version of Dark Beginings. What do you think of a 800 card set (with 200 extra Hint Cards) of reprints voted on by the group? Of course, there are going to be rules (no traidmarked cards unless there are from Konami, limited to the official type group, no DIVINE attribute cards, and some more). What do you think? Of course, you and the other administration have the final say on what will go into the set (and, of course, that includes myself. Waiting to see what the others say, Steriaca 00:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC) GOOD NEWS! The bot works on the IRC...kind of...come and see. Oh and do we have a bot on this wikia? If we do may I know the operator's name? And look at this and respond. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I wuz joking lol yeah right. U cant be that young. That's too much power to be in some kid's computer. Anyway I got a question. Im making a new card but the link to the guidelines disappears. Now I gotta go to them from a new tab :( what happened? --XD Master 00:53, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :well, does a link to the usually appear when you make a new page? It didn't yesterday. For me at least --XD Master 16:10, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Card Limit I will change the card limit in a few minutes,i`m just adding cards to a new booster--Booster master 20:48, 22 April 2009 RE:Unfinished Decks I'll see what I can think of, but I have one question: Do the Chaos Decks have any general and specific strategies (Note: Are these Chaos Emperor Dragon/Black Luster Soldier Chaos Decks?). Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 10:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Making A Project? I'd like to make a project on the anime Bleach, if someone hasn't already, as I can't seem to find any project/cards already made/in progress. If I can start a project, anyone wish to help? I have a few cards made. geostelar09@gmail.com 03:36, 5 May 2009 (UTC)PlatinaKoki Hi! I'm a new user! I'm new here, I made a card just now, it's called October the Kitty Lady, I'm hoping to edit out all miss spellings on the site, including links! Any way, bye! Pokémon and other types I want to create 19 news types: Pokémon, Normal-type, Fighting-type, Flying-type, Poison-type, Ground-type, Rock-type, Bug-type, Ghost-type, Steel-type, Fire-type, Water-type, Grass-type, Electric-type, Psychic-type, Ice-type, Dragon-type, Dark and Shadow-type, may I? - Juan ^^ Talk to meh! 22:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) New type? Hi, I'm making some Sonic the Hedgehog themed cards, I was wondering if I could make a new type, called 'Super', for some of these monsters? They will be secondary, like Tuner or Gemini. So, things like Beast/Super. Skulls 03:04, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm making a secondary type set of cards called the Doublers. An example is Smart Calculator. When 2 of the same Doublers are fused with Double Monster Fusion they can create something like Intelligent Computer. 1:13, 2 June 2009. Improve Atrribute Hi, I have a project to improve and make a relationship between those Attributes: can you come to my Usertalk to read and then improve my idea?? need your help: Tombeet New User Name Hey UDK,i was wondering if i can change my user name to Kratos,thanks. Booster master Do something already! http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/User:Marc_Allan_Jose keeps spamming this wikia. Hit it with the banhammer as fast as possible please. New Type Since I created some Magic based cards, I want a subtype on Planeswalkers to be Planeswalker. It would operate like Spellcaster/Planeswalker. EHeroFlareNeos 14:50, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Can I Use The Type Nazi --Red Dragon Archfiend 03:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) blocking? hey, got a new guy whos bein REAL RUDE with one of my projects. help me out? --XD Master Card Idea. Umm hello, I want to create some Kingdom Hearts cards but I need your permission to use the type Nothing. Can you please allow this. --User:Spirit Sanctuary New Types I'm putting my Doctor Who set up here, could you allow the following Types: Dalek Cyberman Time Lord Fiction Any more, I'll get back, Thanks. Final Rise --Last Hell Hero 04:09, 14 June 2009 (UTC)Hey UDK,I need some ideas for this booster pack im making,its my 1st one.Im totally stumped on what to make.If you got any ideas can you tell me?Thx. cardmaker1 What's wrong for my card, why it cannot join the project? New types Could I add the new types: C-D-S fighter thanks! New types Could I add the new types: C-D-S fighter thanks! How HowDoYouCreateYugiohCardsOnThisWebsite................................... Card-master97 I have no idea how to make a page for cards I have made. Could you help me? I would also like to create a bionicle type if that is O.K. with you. Uhh... I need to make a user page, but it's redirecting me to your user page. UDK 12:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) New Species I wanted to make a few new types. A couple of them are Extraterrestrial and Corrupt. The Extraterrestrial cards include "Cthulhu, King of the Great Old Ones", "Gray", and "Sima." All of the Corrupt cards include "Neriphus" in their names. This is based on another card I made, called "Neriphus, the Dark", a card of my "Divine-Warrior", type. The Corrupt cards I have created so far are "Hunter of Neriphus", "Slayer of Neriphus", "Beast of Neriphus", "Spawn of Neriphus", "Guardian of Neriphus", "Beast of Neriphus", and "Dragon of Neriphus". Divine-Beast and Divine-Warrior types are in bold. Divine attributes are in italic. More types are Shining Beast, Dark Beast, Norse Terror, Greek Terror, and Divine-Warrior. May it be noted that all Divine Cards I created are like the Egyptian Gods, in that they have unlisted effects. Can i add two new Sub-Types? Yo, im makeing a video game related set, and made two Sub Types for them, "Super" and "Nemesis". Super Example: http://i42.tinypic.com/34pg87q.png Nemesis Example: http://i43.tinypic.com/w9e792.png Sorry Bout that Didn't think I was supposed to reply unless there was something wrong. But anyway, Hey. How ya been? Chaos_josh 22:25, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Naw, not at all Runescape, eh? One of my friend's brother's plays that game. I haven't tried it, nor would I want to. At least you're coming back, though lol. I've been quiet for a while, but a few days ago I started spending more time here. Awesome about your card. I just now finished a booster pack I started in October, lol. And about Dmaster, It depends on whether or now either of use will spend more time here or not. I wouldn't enjoy it if he's the only one here to do things... Chaos_josh 22:36, 14 July 2009 (UTC) *I know, that's a big problem. I tried to get a Featured Card thing going, but no luck. Chaos_josh 22:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) **That is a fairly big problem here. Both things :X....Chaos_josh 22:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) *** Do you mean 2-3 projects on the front page, right? And are hybrids going to be a new archetype you're creating? Chaos_josh 23:13, 14 July 2009 (UTC) **** Changed my sig a bit. So what are the Hybrids going to do?--Chaos josh - Talk 23:36, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hybrids Sounds interesting. Can't wait till you finish ^^. Chaos josh - Talk 23:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) * Sounds good, But it looks like you got a complaint already... Chaos josh - Talk 00:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ** K, See ya later.Chaos josh - Talk 00:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) "Project closed"? Was something wrong with my Pokémon Project? Why was it closed? --W. King - Talk to da King! - 00:15, 15 July 2009 (UTC) 23:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Log in World King. I didnt know you were here anymore. Sorry, i will reopen it. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 00:00, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. I was busy making more cards for the project. I'll start uploading them soon. --W. King - Talk to da King! - 00:15, 15 July 2009 (UTC)